


Innocence Shattered

by Celi1208



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: A very old piece.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Innocence Shattered

Innocence shattered into pieces through sweltering forests,  
abandoned buildings and fragments of life before that appear  
in dreams when nightmares take a short breather.

I. (Rick) You awoke from a coma into a nightmare. Bewildered by sights from eyes that were   
open instead of closed. Absent from the emerging,   
you stumbled, confused and dazed upon an alternate, savage world.   
As the human remnants dragged and shuffled toward you, your instincts took over.   
As you would soon learn that the walkers were not only, nor the most dangerous threat.

II. (Carl) A child before, a child no more. Forced to grow   
up in faster, unmarked time. Now in a place where   
there are only the feeders and the fed, you made your   
choice early and clear. Your maturity and fierceness   
gradual yet swift. That accelerated the day   
you chose to put her down.

III. (Daryl) The road was long, full of gravel and stickerbugs.  
But you made it through. The road from solitude. And the   
road out of your brother’s shadow. With eyes and arms of   
steel, you are the right hand and one of the strongest  
foundations of the group. And through it all, through every  
lengthy spell of imprisonment, they couldn’t make you change  
your name.

IV. (Carol) The cloak of Suburban Housewife you wear well,   
immediately fooling others. As they think your only talents involve  
making casseroles, cookies and tending to the garden.  
But they don’t know the real you. Nor for a long time, did you  
know yourself. You are the Phoenix, rising from pounded ashes  
of abuse to become most victorious. The finest turn of evolution.

V. They’ve all lost innocence in incalculable measures. Friends,   
family and former perceptions of the functioning that came from   
living in the prior world. Now deemed obsolete. But they carry on  
in hope that a new one may arise from sweat, tears and ashes  
of their enemies, if need be.


End file.
